


THE SOUTH BEFORE THE FORWARD.  AN ADRINETTE APRIL´S MIRACULOUS STORY

by Glober



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glober/pseuds/Glober
Summary: A reveal going a little south before this kids get their feelings in the open and start moving forward together.This is a continuous story following the promps in different formats.  I´ll go back and forth a few times so the chapters won´t always go on a chronological order, I still hope the timeline it’s easy to follow.  If not, let me know in the comments





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is being Plagg, Ninno and Alya are not helping and Adrien keeps messing up

** Day 1:  Just Friends **

Adrien: So, you really are M'lady!?

Marinette (sarcastically): The one and Only. Your JUST A FRIEND friend

 

_Later…._

 

Adrien: You saw me **friendzone** the love of my life and said nothing!

Plagg: Yeap, time after time after time… It’s been hilarious

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

** Day 2: Seat Buddies **

****

“What do you think you’re doing?” Alya asked

 

“Yeah dude, what the hell?! This seats are not meant for three people” Nino joined her

 

“I’m going to sit next to Marinette until she agrees to talk to me, even if it takes weeks” Adrien said not looking anywhere but at the pigtail girl with a serious expression.

 

Marinette groaned rolling her eyes at him and turning quickly to grab Alya’s hand “No don’t leave me” apparently not quick enough.

 

“Sorry girl, you’re on your own in whatever thing” she gestured widely between Adrien and Marinette “you’ve got going on with your new seat buddy”

 

“Nino…. Come and claim your ‘Bro’ ” She tried

 

“Sorry dudette, I’m with my girl on this” He simply said putting an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder

 

“Although, I’ll need the details later” Alya pointed at her eyes, then her friend’s then her eyes once again

 

“Traitors” Marinette hissed still trying to ignore the grinning blond next to her

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  

** Days 3 and 4: Embarrassing & Hide Me **

His plan of following Marinette around and forcing her to share sits in school backfired. Not only he failed in getting her to talk to him all morning, but he also managed to make her even angrier. If it was at all possible.

By the time they had to return from lunch he decided to go with a different approach. So when Marinette walked back to class, Adrien was happy to see her surprised but relieved face at the sight of him sitting in his usual spot, next to his best friend.

Alya and Nino exchange glances but said nothing about it as the girls went upstairs to their respective seats.

 _Good_.

The last hours of the school day passed by uneventfully and as soon as the final bell rang, Adrien stood up and said good bye in the general direction of his friends opting to go straight to the gym for his usual fencing’s practice.

——

Marinette was surprised but relieved to see that Adrien was back next to Nino after lunch. At last she would be able to focus on the remaining school work for the rest of the day, or so she thought.

Obviously her attention was divided between Madame Busttier’s lesson and the blond head in front of her, trying to figure out what made him back off.

When the bell rang and he simply said ´good bye´ she finally started to relax believing she had won and had actually succeeded on making him understand that she just wasn’t ready to talk to him yet.

She gathered her books and headed straight home to help her parents with the last rush of customers that usually increased on Friday’s afternoons, soon to realized how wrong she was.

After just a few hours she regretted ever thinking that the stupid Cat could take a hint.

“Aghhhh!!! What-why-what a are you doing here?!” She yelled taking cover with one large fabric she had just bought and thankfully hadn’t have the time to cut yet.

Adrien turned red as soon as he realized the state of undress in which she left her bathroom, what he didn’t do, however, was to turn around

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d be that you’d be…” He trailed off embarrassed, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

“Not decent? What were you thinking when you decided to come unannounced and unwelcome to a girl’s bedroom?!” She interrupted.

“I..I..” He felt the air leave his lungs while stuttering incoherent sounds

“You know what! Don’t need you to answer that, obviously you were not thinking” She whisper yelled as she realized that the volume could alert her parents

“Marinette, it’s everything ok dear. We heard you yelling”

Too late. She could already feel her mother’s voice getting louder and clearer as she seemed to be coming up the stairs to her room.

“Your mom, Marinette! Your mom! Hide me please!!!”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANKS MAMMAN SABINE

** Day 5: Clumsy **

 

 “It’s there something wrong dear? Your father and I heard you yelling?” Sabine said with a calming voice and a concerned look.

Marinette shook her head rapidly and moved to the other side of the room attracting her mother’s attention away from the hidden teenager.

In a moment of panic and definitely no wise thinking she had thrown the fabric that covered her modesty over to him and pushed him down in an attempt to hide him in the very narrow spot between her couch and the wall.

“Changing into your pajamas already?” Sabine said with a frown.

“It’s a bit early for that, don’t you think?” Marinette asked confused

“It is. So then why are you wearing only your jeans and your bra?”

She looked down and remembered

“Oh, well I accidentally threw paint on my shirt. Don’t worry, I already cleaned it. I was organizing my art supplies and kind of trip on a fabric I had laying around” Marinette explain, more than used to this kind of messed up situations.

“That fabric?” Sabine pointed to the bulge next to the window, the Adrien shape bulge.

Marinette squeal regaining her mother’s attention.

“Oh honey, I wish you were more careful. One of this days you´re going to really hurt yourself” The older Dupain-Cheng said with love in her voice, quickly shifting to mischief “You’re especially clumsy when you are around this boy Adrien you like so much”

“OK MOM! thanks for your concern, but as you can see everything is peachy”

Marinette cut her mother mortified of what she let slip but thankful that she stopped before outing her further “I’ll just grab a shirt and go down to join you guys for dinner” She said all but pushing her mother down the steps.

“Ok dear, but don’t take too long”

“Don’t worry, I won’t” She assured Sabine as she closed the door behind her and let out the breath she didn’t realized she was holding.

“Is she gone” Adrien’s voice was low and cautious, body still covered in the satin fabric and laying glued to the floor as much as he could manage.

“Don’t you dare to come out” She hissed

“Let me put on my shirt first and then you have a lot of apologizing and explaining to do”

“as your wish, M'Lady”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re freaking out” she giggled closing the distance.
> 
> “Of course I am. Be a dear and do me the favor of joining me, please”

** Days 6, 7 and 8: Secrets, Sweet Tooth and A Favor Only You Can Do **

 

“Is she gone?” Adrien’s voice was low and cautious, body still covered in the satin fabric and laying glued to the floor as much as he could manage.

“Don’t you dare to come out” She hissed “Let me put on my shirt first and then you have a lot of apologizing and explaining to do”

“As you wish, M'Lady” He said lamely while standing up with eyes wide shut.

“I am truly sorry that I came unannounced and unwelcomed, as you said. And for the record, I didn’t look, not even when you panicked and threw this fabric to hide me and uncovered yourself in the process”

He was now folding said fabric with trembling hands.

“I swear I could never betray your trust or over step your boundaries like that”

The boy waited patiently even as she took more than enough time to get decent before actually telling him it was save to look.

Marinette was attempting to buy herself as much time as she could before be facing him; even more so now that she was not only mad at him but was accidentally outed by her own mother.

She wasn’t even sure if Sabine had been as oblivious as she hopped, surely realizing that the bulk of fabric in the floor was concealing a well-built body.

“Ok Chaton, you have succeeded” she breathed touching his arm to let him know it was okay to open his eyes

 “I’m here, I’m listening and I’m willing to talk to you”

Even as a civilian, Adrien had impossible to resist kitty eyes. 

“Now that I finally got your attention I’m not even sure what to say” He started hesitantly as he turned to look in her direction.  “If I’m being completely honest, I’m not even sure what went wrong between us”

Then he braved up to meet her eyes shyly “Somehow I feel it’s my fault”

He was obviously nervous. Was it possible that she over reacted?

When they first realized who each other were behind their masks, her immediate reaction was to get excited. Chat liked Ladybug, who was Marinette, who also liked him back as Adrien.

It was going to take a while to put her mind around the idea of this two blonds being the same person but she was sure that with time, Adrien and Chat Noir were going to merge together just fine. They weren’t that different after all.

As a hero, he was more relaxed and silly while as a model and image of his father’s company, the young Agreste always had to be more reserved.

But deep down, where it mattered, they had the same kind heart. Literally.

And so, after the initial moments of uncertain silence, with mutual expressions of surprise to see the masks and suits evaporating and after sharing a hearted hug, Ladybug’s (o rather Marinette’s) usual over thinker-self took over and she began to recall little details of her interactions as her two alter egos with both sides of him.

She quickly remembered all the times that his two identities proclaimed her as ‘Marinette his  _just_  a friend’. 

 

All the other times when Chat Noir wouldn’t shut up about how he and Ladybug belonged together.

 

And specially that day when Adrien Agreste sought her advice to gain the courage to ask out another girl, resulting in those multiple painful times were she had to witness how he interacted with Kagami, looking perfect for one another.

The initial excitement of having the object of her affection return her feelings, quickly morphed into a rollercoaster of sadness and disappointment. She transformed back, took out her yoyo, swayed away and started to ignore him at school.

After a week of him following her around to get her to talk, she just grew mad.

Coming back from her thoughts, she took a deep breath finally feeling ready to start the conversation she dreaded, but got interrupted by a loud Tom Dupain announcing that dinner was served.

Afraid that her enormous father caught sight of a boy hidden when he so happened to come through the window; she decided to give her partner a look that meant to say 'I’m sorry, I’ll be back soon’ which he fully understood.

-

After a rushed dinner, Marinette said her good nights to Tom and Sabine and turned to go upstairs leaving behind her clean dishes to dry on the kitchen counter.

Her mother stopped her for a moment, offering something to take to her room with her.

 _Definitely not oblivious_ , Marinette thought as she analyzed the amount of sugary baked goods on the plate her mother just happened to prepare for 'her to have some energy to finish homework’. Surely it had nothing to do with the model hidden in the upper room, the one with the sweetest of tooth in the entire fashion industry.

“My mother gave me this, surely to share with you” Marinette stared as she came back to her room, promptly closing the trapdoor behind her.

“You told her? She knows I’m here? Did she tell your father? Is he going to kill me for being hidden in his daughter’s bedroom?”

He barely took a second to get some air before continuing in his panic “Marinette, M'Lady, they know I was here while you were changing?! Marinette!”

“You’re freaking out” she giggled closing the distance.

“Of course I am. Be a dear and do me the favor of joining me, please” He said pulling his hair and stammering in a high pitch tone.

“No, do  _me_  a favor and calm down!” Marinette firmly stated, remembering that this was the boy that caused her distress for the past week, but also offering the plate for him to eat because she still was a very well raised young girl.

“No, I didn’t tell them but I’m almost sure that my mother suspects that you are here if the amount of treats in your hands is any indicator. I don’t think she told my dad” there was a pause “because he would definitely kill you for coming here through anything but the front door. And as for you seeing me change? she trusts my judgement and also knows  _you and I_  are not involved like  _that_ ”

Marinette lowered her voice on the last part and averted his gaze, embarrassed by the implications of her words after her mother announced earlier that she had feelings for the him.

When she mustered the courage to meet his eyes again she was surprised to see half of the food disappeared.

“what? I’m a nervous eater” He defend with a mouth full.

Well, at least now she knew the truth of his well-kept physique despite all the pastries he seemed to be able to eat in just one sitting. After all, Chat Noir tended to go out around the city more often than Ladybug; who would have guessed it’d be to burn out the extra calories.

If only the secret of her crush was as silly as this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some feelings are discussed  
> ****This chapter was edited from its original version****

** Days 10, 11 & 15: Puns, Facing Time and Love Rivals **

 

"After figuring out the identity of my partner, I kept staring at my classmate Marinette, you know? Thinking of how I never stood a chance in the first place.

My immediate thoughts?

_¨This girl is way out of my league, she´s too amazing… both with and without her mask¨._

I have to admit that feel a little… defeated.  And let me tell you, those few hours before I came clean about finding out who you were? I felt it was the worst of my school years.  I couldn’t face you, nor confront you.  I was praying for a lack of Akumas because I had yet to figure out what to say to you, how to act around Marinette or Ladybug so you didn’t suspect.

Avoiding contact at school would have been easy, with all my extracurriculars to serve as excuses to leave the classroom running.  But in a battle there´s no way for Chat Noir to avoid his Lady Bug”

Adrien sighted and move forward into her personal space, making the Marinette blush lightly and hold her breath.  He misread her reaction, his expression dropping with his shoulders.

 

“Don’t worry Marinette, remember what I said after defeating Graciator? About your friendship being the most important thing? It´s true now more than ever.  Please believe that.

And believe that I will no longer bother you with my… feelings.  

It´s facing time, M´Lady. 

You’ve said it time after time.  You have feelings for someone else…”

His eyes were shining with what appeared to be tears threatening to unleash.  “Luka really _is_ a great guy and you?  Well you´re just _amazing_ Marinette”

He smiled before leaning forward at the end of his speech and she froze.  Because this was Adrien Agreste and this was Chat Noir!

The boy she has plaster all over her bedroom walls, computer, cellphone and celling.   And also the same boy who´s been constantly flirting just to have her reject all of his advances.  This was her dream boy and her silly partner wrap in a single marvelous package, bearing his soul.

No puns, no jokes and not unnecessary excessive flirting.  Just a boy expressing his feelings for a girl.

And this beautiful oblivious boy got it all wrong.  Leave it to him to immediately assume that he´s not the one she´s been talking about all along. 

She stood there, eyes wide open unable to move as she could only watch him lean in to plant a chaste kiss to her cheek in the same way Chat Noir did all those months ago, minus the rose.

He called out for Plagg to transform him and went through the same window he came in.  Successfully avoiding facing her parents.

 _´move, move Marinette´_ she pleaded herself.   _´or at least say something´_ but her words refuse to come out.  Just as it happened to Ladybug on the nearby ceiling that was once filled with candles.  The only difference was that, this time, she knew exactly where to find him.

 

“Tiki, Spots ON!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Please feel free to comment… I would love some feedback


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the reveal

** Day 9: Birthday gifts **

_“What gave me away?”_

 

A sigh, a hand in the back pocket and seconds later, a charm

 

A gasp, then timid eyes meeting in silence search

 

_“And I’m guessing that I gave myself away by going on and on about the specific embroidery and the specific pattern and the specific shade of blue”_

 

Two smiles and one hearted hug

 

_“Outed by birthday gifts, is that even a thing?”_

 

Giggling, staring, blushing but suddenly…

 

_“Spots on”_

 

Panic

 

_“Wait… WAIT!”_

 

A yoyo… And she’s gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story of my Favorite Side of the Love Square. Already Posted the first chapter on my Tumblr GLOBERJK.  
> Kudos and Comments are always pleasantly welcome.  
> Keep in mind that English is not my first language, sorry if you found mistakes


End file.
